Son of Alucard Aeryn Dracula
by ATOMIC BOMB
Summary: Alucard, Seras, and Walter are sent on a mission to Transylvania where they meet up with someone from Alucard's past. Later they find another while stopping a vampire attack, how does he know them? Hellsing Harry Potter Crossover.
1. Chapter 1

I don't own anything except Aeryn and Traian

* * *

1462

Prince Aeryn Dracula of Wallachia was bored. He had already finished his studies, practiced his sword skills, and read a book. Aeryn couldn't go ride his horse because they were in the middle of a war

and he, being the prince, might be kidnapped and held hostage by enemy spies. Hmm, he thought with a certain glee that only a ten year old could possess, maybe I should go terrorize the monks, I haven't

done that in a while. I'll ask Traian to come with me, of course he really has too if I tell him. The young prince thought, running a hand through his shoulder length black hair, a smirk across his aristocratic

face. Traian, a tall blonde boy, was his best friend and technically his servant. Suddenly there was a bright flash of light and an old man with long silver hair and half moon spectacles appeared in his room.

Aeryn frowned, his nose crinkling as he did so, and asked "Who are you?" There was a slight haughtiness and anger to his tone, after all a man had just appeared in his room.

The man smiled, but Aeryn felt very uncomfortable about him, like something bad was going on. "I, my dear boy, am Albus Dumbledore," Albus said.

"Get out," Aeryn snarled at him, "and don't call me 'dear boy'". He gave him the patented Dracula glare.

"I'm afraid I can't do that. You see I need you for a reason." He hit Aeryn with a stunning spell and with another flash of light they were gone.

That was the last the world would see of Prince Aeryn Dracula, son of Vlad 'Tepes' Dracula and Elisabeta Dracula for 528 years.


	2. Chapter 2

I don't own anything except Aeryn and Traian

1994- Hellsing Organization

"Alucard," Sir. Integra Hellsing said, "I have a mission for you. In an old castle in Transylvania there is a cult of vampires that are led by an imposter who is saying he is Dracula." Alucard growled at this, annoyance evident in his features. "I want you, Walter, and Seras to go and take him out."

Alucard nodded, glare still on his face, "yes master" he said and phased out of the room. As he stalked down the halls, glare still in place, he came upon the two he was looking for. "We have a mission" he told them.

"Where to Master?" Seras asked. Slightly frightened by the look on his face.

"Wallachia" he said gruffly, "go pack." With that he left, phasing through the floor.

"Where?" Seras asked Walter.

"Transylvania" Walter answered, a pensive look on his face.

"Why would we be going there?" Seras asked.

"I don't know" Walter said, "We'll have to ask him"

On the plane to Transylvania they were mostly silent. Alucard had calmed down some; Seras was sleeping, and Walter reading. When they landed the three gathered their supplies and got into their taxi. The taxi drove for hours, through towns, up hills, etc. It was taking so long that Seras was starting to get antsy. "We're almost there Police Girl" Alucard said with a smirk. Seras was wondering how he knew that when she caught sight of the castle. It was very well taken care of, considering its age. She couldn't help it she gaped. Alucard laughed, "You're catching flies Police Girl." Seras immediately shut her mouth. They got out about half of the way up the hill, the driver refused to go further, and walked to the entrance.

The castle was dark and gloomy inside, but they started to walk towards the center, the dining hall, where they felt the presence of the vampires. There was a lot of creaks from the old castle, which didn't seem to matter to Alucard or Walter, but made Seras extremely jumpy. Once at the dining hall they looked through the slightly cracked door, well at least Seras did, Alucard just burst into the hall in the middle of their meeting. At the noise all eyes had turned to them.

"Who are you?" asked the man at the front who had been leading the meeting.

"My name is Alucard" he snarled in answer. "Leave now"

"Why should I" the man asked with a scoff, "I am Count Dracula and this is my castle. It is you who should be leaving"

"This is not your castle and you are not Dracula" Alucard said, his glare was becoming scarier by the moment.

"Of course I am" the man said.

"No you are not" Suddenly a figure dropped from the ceiling and landed on its feet next to Alucard. It was a black haired female.

"I would be inclined to agree with you" she said to Alucard. She had an accent similar to the Transylvanian one of the imposter, not exactly the same, but close. Alucard grinned at her.

"Who are you? Get out of my castle!" the leader roared.

The woman snorted, "My name is Elisabeta and I live here. Also this castle is not yours seeing as one you don't know me, two your not alive, and three the fact that this castle belongs to the last living member of Vlad Dracula's family who is currently fourteen and living in England." Alucard looked at her in surprise. 'Did she find him' he thought to himself. 'I'll have to ask her later.'

"Attack" the leader hissed. At that moment all of the vampires attacked. They were dispatched easily by the combined guns of the Hellsing members, and the sword of Elisabeta. The fight ended with both Alucard's gun and Elisabeta's sword at the throat of the imposter. Alucard moved the gun to the mans heart and pulled the trigger as she thrust the sword through his neck (the imposter's).

'_Did you find him' _Alucard asked her mentally.

_'Yes'_ Elisabeta answered telepathically,_ 'I just can't pinpoint his exact location or I would have been there'_

"It's time to go" Alucard said as he walked towards the door, Seras and Walter following. He motioned to Elisabeta and she followed.

"Why are you coming?" Seras asked.

'_Alucard'_ "Alucard invited me." So they set off.

Back at Hellsing headquarters Alucard, Seras, and Walter briefed Integra about what happened on the Mission. Leaving out Elisabeta who hung to the back of the room. "Who is she?" Integra asked motioning to Elisabeta.

"Master" Alucard said with a mock bow, "meet my wife Elisabeta" Everyone stared in shock. Then Alucard started laughing his insane laugh and then Elisabeta started laughing. Every one was still staring, Seras' mouth was hanging open again. "Flies Police Girl".

Integra started to speak but Elisabeta interrupted her "I would be happy to work for you if it meant I could stay." Integra sighed, she knew how important family was to Alucard.

"Fine" she answered.

Four Weeks Later (July 1st)

"**There's a vampire attack at Number Four Privet Drive. Move Out!**"


	3. Chapter 3

I don't own anything except Aeryn and Traian

Harry had been in the kitchen with Dudley eating the food from the diet when the doorbell rang. Both Aunt Petunia and Uncle Vernon had gotten up to get it, apparently they were expecting someone. Then Aunt Petunia screamed, both boys looked out in time to see both Petunia and Vernon drained by the vampire. "GO, Harry," Dudley said quietly I'll protect you.

Harry didn't even consider that it was out of character for Dudley. He just replied, "No come on maybe we can both make it."

"Just go Harry" Dudley said.

"No"

"I am going to protect you, I don't care what you say, GO"

Harry was getting angry, "Dudley you are coming with me NOW" he commanded harshly.

"No I'm not. _Just_ GO." Internally Dudley grinned. The shimmering was getting more intense, it should break soon.

"COME" Harry snarled, only it didn't sound like Harry, infact he didn't even look like Harry anymore, he had long, long black hair that fell to about his knees, an aristocratic face, and a longer nose. His voice had an extremely heavy accent that sounded a bit like a Transylvanian one but not quite.

Dudley nodded and they were about to go when they realized that the door was blocked by ghouls and the vampire was coming closer. 'Harry's' expression did not change but Dudley looked scared.

"Dud," he whispered, "does your dad still have that rifle?"

"Yeah" Dudley whispered back.

"Go get it" 'Harry' commanded. Dudley nodded and tried to climb up on a chair to reach the top of the fridge as 'Harry' collected steak knives. "I guess I better remove Dumbledore's spells first" he muttered and said some words quietly. Dudley was now very thin (the diet). The reason the diet hadn't helped was that he had been put under a spell. He whispered a thanks before getting up on the chair and getting the shotgun.

He handed it to 'Harry' and asked "do you even know how to use that?"

"No" Harry answered handing Dudley some knives and cocking the gun, "but I'm going to try." They heard some guns outside and the vampire was nearing the kitchen.

Alucard entered the house where he knew the FREAK was, surprisingly he felt two heartbeats from the kitchen, one scared, the other perfectly calm. He saw the FREAK about to head into the kitchen and prepared to shoot when instead he heard a gunshot and the FREAK was hit. Then there was another gunshot. One of the two living was firing rapidly at it. He heard a voice say, "good job, but why isn't it dead yet?" The other just kept firing. Suddenly the shots stopped and the other spoke, so quietly that not even his enhanced hearing could pick up more than a hiss. But the first voice said "no more ammo" Then the FREAK was hit over the head with the shotgun, then it broke it the second time.

Dudley was very scared they had run out of ammo and the shotgun was broken. 'Harry' threw a few knives at it and he did the same. Then almost as if in slow motion he saw the vampires hand start to lash out 'Harry' had moved slightly but not enough and he felt the overwhelming urge to protect him so he pushed him out of the way and was slashed on the arm. He hissed in pain but stood his ground. Then 'Harry' pushed him out of his way and shoved the broken shotgun through the vampire's heart. It exploded into dust. 'Harry' then got the First Aid kit and began to wrap his wound.

When the ghouls all exploded Seras headed inside to see if there were any survivors and if Alucard had killed it. When she entered she saw Alucard walking towards the kitchen and caught up with him. As they got to the doorway a knife came flying at them Alucard just moved slightly and it passed him. Seras for her part was surprised the boy or girl, she couldn't tell, hadn't even looked up from bandaging his/her friends arm. "Why did you throw that at us" she asked. The kid shrugged.

The blonde answered for him, "that means he doesn't trust you"

"Oh. Do you live here?"

The blond answered again, "yes."

"Are you brothers" Seras asked. She noticed absently that Alucard hadn't taken his eyes of the black haired boy.

"No" the blonde said. "I'm Dudley Dursley"

"Who is he" Alucard asked.

"He's…well I actually don't know who he is"

"You let a person who you don't know live in you house" Seras asked.

"Well an old man came four years ago and said he was my cousin, struck a deal with my parents, put some magik spell on all of us, and left." Dudley said. The boy snorted.

"What's your name?" Seras asked the other boy. He didn't say anything just stood up, stepping slightly on his hair. He tried to braid it but kept losing the pieces.

Dudley sighed, "Let me" he said stepping behind him. "Couldn't even do it when his hair was shorter" he mumbled

"What was that" the other boy said extremely quietly but she could barely understand it.

"So you do speak" she said. The boy glared at her. "Didn't your parents teach you any manners? Its..."

"Of course my parents taught me manners" the boy snarled, he had such a thick accent that Seras had to struggle to understand him. "They taught me most of what I know and set rules for me. One of those rules was never talk to strangers or people below your station unless given permission or they are well known to you. That happens to be most people so I really do not talk to many people. Also, you are a mideon

"_fledgling_" Alucard interjected. Seras glanced at him wondering what he had said and why he had spoken a different language.

"alright a fledgling, and since there was just a vampire here I do not know if I can trust you as you may have been working with him. Furthermore, I don't talk to people who dress like an easy or a hussy and I really doubt that the police force would let you wear a skirt that short."

"_they are the same thing_" Alucard said.

"Oh"

"Don't insult me" Seras said angrily, the boys face was blank, "and master, please stop speaking in a different language"

"You were speaking a different language?" the long haired boy asked. Dudley was done braiding his hair and had tied it off with a rubber band.

"Yes I was Aeryn, and since it is your native tong you didn't realize it."

"_Dad" _the boy, Aeryn, whispered. Alucard grinned. Then he launched himself at his father and hugged him.

'_You haven't done that since you were seven'_

_'So I haven't seen you in four years'_

That was the scene that Integra, Elisabeta, and Walter walked into when they entered. To say Integra was shocked would be an understatement. "Master, it seems you have some new recruits" Alucard said with his maniacal grin.


	4. Chapter 4

I don't own anything except Aeryn and Traian

Integra stared at the odd scene. "What do you mean?" she asked angrily.

Aeryn detached himself from his fathers waist as Dudley came to stand next to him, and asked, "what do you mean master?" in English for the benefit of the people in the room.

Integra glared at Alucard, "you can't recruit people without my consent Alucard."

'_Huh I thought you name was Vlad not Alucard.' _

_'It is a pseudonym. Now say hello to your mother."_

_'Mom is here!?!' _Aeryn looked around and spotted his mother behind Walter. "_MOM" _he said happily in Wallachian running over and hugging her.

Most people raised their eyebrows. Elisabeta smiled and ruffled his hair. "_Mommmmm"_ he protested pulling away.

"Hey I just did that braid" Dudley protested also, causing Seras to giggle. He glared at her and stuck his tong out.

"Master, this is my son Aeryn and his friend Dudley Dursley" Alucard said.

"Care to explain why he is here" Integra asked, clearly not amused.

Alucard started to answer but was cut off by Aeryn, "I was kidnapped and brought to this time by an old manipulative man hoping to use me as his savior."

"And how did you switch times?" Walter asked interested.

"Magik" Aeryn answered. Integra snorted. "Ask my dad to show you" he defended.

"Why not do it yourself?" she asked.

"He's not allowed to outside of school." Dudley answered.

"Fine," Integra conceded, "they could make a valuable asset. Can Dudley do magik too?"

"Yes" Aeryn said. "However I cannot leave the house until the end of the month when Dumbledore will stop checking. The owls have to come."

"Alright we will pick you both up August 1 and in the mean time think of how to get Dudley into the school, Aeryn will not be going back alone."


	5. Chapter 5

I don't own anything except Aeryn and Traian

* * *

July 17th

Dudley and Aeryn sat in one of the bedrooms thinking of how to get Dudley into the school. "I've got it" Dudley yelled triumphantly, then lowered his voice. "We'll say I'm a transfer student, at wherever we are going your dad can get me up to speed."

"Hmmm, it might work" Aeryn agreed "but how will you get the paperwork?"

"I'm sure your dad knows someone who can, he's so old after all."

Aeryn nodded, "so what about accent?"

"I can learn one. It's easy to do with a movie"

"I wonder what Hermione's doing?" Aeryn mused.

"Who? Your girlfriend?" Dudley asked.

"No" Aeryn replied stoically "She's just my friend, besides I already like someone"

"Who? Who?"

"Not telling"

"Why" Aeryn just glared at him. Dudley pouted. They heard pounding on the front door and they glanced out. Aeryn snarled softly.

"Death Eaters, c'mon lets leave out the window" Dudley nodded at him and they opened the window slipping out quietly and landed in the bushes.

The two of them snuck around the side of the house and almost got away when voice said "Well, well, well. What do we have here?"

Aeryn swore and spun, his braid almost hitting Dudley. "None of your business" he snarled at the man whose face crinkled trying to decipher his words.

The man glared at him angrily "Disrespectful. Do you know who I am?"

"No" Dudley said "and we don't care"

"How rude" the man said, "I think I'll kill you first for your insolence." He yelled the slashing hex and Aeryn, without thinking, pushed his friend aside, but getting hit instead.

'_Dad. Help'_ Alucard heard the message and grabbed his wife. "Come" he said urgently "_Aeryn needs us_" Elisabeta's eyes widened and she nodded. They poofed themselves to number four Privet Drive and saw what was going on. Alucard growled and attacked the man who had hurt his son. The man apparated away and the others saw this so they did as well, forgetting to put up the dark mark.

"_Aeryn, Aeryn, are you okay" _Elisabeta asked urgently. They could hear his heart beating erratically and could see he had lost a lot of blood. Alucard healed the cuts but he had already lost too much blood. Elisabeta looked at him, he was very barely conscious. _'Do you want me to change you? May I?' _he nodded. She bit his neck and turned him. Then she picked him up, as Alucard took Dudley by the arm, and they poofed back to the mansion.

"I'm sorry, I really, really am. I tried to protect him."

"I know" said Alucard "but you had nothing to protect him with" They all continued on their way to Integra's office to explain the situation.

When she found out she just sighed. "What about that school?"

"It won't be a problem" Alucard said. "Sunlight does not affect Wizards, even fledglings. Elisabeta will teach him and we will catch Dudley up to speed on magik. Also the three of us will be teaching Dudley weapons."

Integra nodded. "Have you come up with a plan to get Dudley into the school"

"Yes," Dudley said. "I'm going to pose as a transfer student, while Aeryn poses as Harry. I just need to get paperwork, an accent, and training."

"I know the current _headmaster_ of the Wallachian school of magik. I will get you papers from there, the accent however is up to you."

"I think I'll watch some movies with Transylvanian people, that should work" Dudley replied.

"What about a name?" Integra asked.

"Hmm…how about…"

"_Traian_" Aeryn spoke from his place in his mothers arms, having just woken up, "that will be his name." Elisabeta smiled sadly at her son.

"Hmm Traian" said Dudley, testing it out, "I like it"

"It fits as well" commented Alucard "as you seem to want to be my son's protector"

Later Dudley asked Elisabeta "What did he mean by protector?"

"Traian was the name of Aeryn's best friend. He was also his servant and protector. Aeryn misses him very much and you remind him of him. Don't be surprised if he says something to you in Wallachian, just correct his mistake." She said.

Dudley nodded, "then I feel honored to use it." Elisabeta just smiled at him.


	6. Chapter 6

I don't own anything except Aeryn and Traian

* * *

The training went well. Dudley picked up magik and weapons quickly, and the accent easily. Aeryn wouldn't have a problem with drinking blood, he could just illusion it so it looked like human drink and was able to eat food fine. Eventually September 1st came. Alucard put the glamoure on to make Aeryn look like Harry again, and to make Dudley's features more Transylvanian. Before setting off Elisabeta hugged her son and told him to be good, which he smirked at. Seras fussed over the two of them, she had grown fond of them over the past month, and Integra told them to be safe.

Alucard took the boys to the station and, before leaving, gave them a look that they had come to interpret as 'cause chaos.' Getting on to the train was relatively easy, no one noticed them, and they got an empty compartment in the back. "So, now we wait" Aeryn said with a sigh, "people will come sooner or later."

Dudley nodded, "I moved into your neighborhood, and we met at the park right." He got a barely perceptible nod in return.

A few minutes later a slightly bushy head poked into the door. "Oh Harry, there you are," Hermione sounded relieved. "I was worried you hadn't made it."

"Traian, this is Hermione. Hermione this is Traian." Aeryn said in his perfected English accent. Dudley blushed slightly as the beautiful girl smiled at him and shook her hand.

"How do you know him Harry?"

"I'm a transfer student from the Wallachian school of magik and I moved into Harry's neighborhood this summer"

Hermione smiled again, "Oh! I visited Transylvania once. The history was ever so fascinating, especially the things about Vlad Dracula. Did you know he was a wizard and had a son who went missing?"

"Slow down!" both boys exclaimed.

"So," began Aeryn, "do you think he is really a Vampire?"

"Well, it certainly is possible. I mean his tomb is empty and his body hasn't been found."

"How about the book being true?"

"Absolutely not. The personality of the character is far too different than that of the man. He was a brutal tyrant, not a romantinc. Also, he was too devoted to his wife to do something like that."

Dudley snickered, and asked "What would you do if you met him?"

"Hmm. I would probably ask him questions, before I realized that he could kill me. Then I would just pray he would let me leave."

'_Hey Dad,'_ Aeryn called out, '_My friend called you a ruthless tyrant and then said that if she met you she would start asking questions before she remembered you could kill her'._ He heard his father snicker mentally.

"Ron was staying at Hogwarts this summer," Hermione said. "He just stayed there instead of coming on the train"

"Who's Ron?" Dudley asked.

"He's one of our friends," Hermione answered. "Only he hasn't been acting like much of a friend lately."

"Oh"

Just then the compartment door opened again and Luna Lovegood came in. "Do you mind if I sit here?" she asked in her dreamy, faraway voice.

"Not at all" replied Aeryn, a faint blush on his normally pale face. Dudley figured this must be the girl he had a crush on. "Luna, this is Traian. He's a transfer student from the Wallachian school of magik."

Luna smiled at him. "Nice to meet you." Luna reminded him (Dudley) of someone, but he wasn't sure who. "Did you hear?" she asked suddenly "All fourth and fifth years are going to be resorted. The sorting hat insisted. Apparently some people are in the wrong houses"

Both Aeryn and Hermione looked nervous. Luna smiled and started reading her newspaper. They sat around talking quietly until they arrived at Hogwarts. Dudley didn't gasp or gape at the size of it. For some reason it actually looked a bit small.

Aeryn sighed, he hoped he wouldn't mess up his act at all and that he wouldn't lose his temper around Dumbledore. It was going to be a long year.


	7. Chapter 7

I don't own anything except Aeryn and Traian

* * *

As they entered the castle Professor McGonagall directed all fourth and fifth years to a room off the hall with the direction to wait. They were soon joined by the first years. As they entered the Great Hall they could see the other years looking at them with curiosity. Aeryn rolled his eyes and stood still, staring straight ahead. Ron was at the Gryffindor table, having already been resorted. The hat began to sing. Aeryn didn't pay attention but whatever it said left many of the others unsettled. After the first years were sorted Dumbledore stood. "I am sure you are all wondering why the rest of the school is in the center. The answer is that the sorting hat has demanded a resorting of the fourth and fifth years." The hat began to call out names.

"Granger, Hermione" Dudley smiled at her as she went up to sit on the chair. "Slytherin." _Slytherin_? Thought Aeryn. I didn't think she was like them, but maybe she forced the hat not to put her there last time. Hermione looked nervous as she went to sit at her new table. Aeryn tuned out the next few before he heard "Lovegood, Luna" Aeryn watched as Luna walked up to the hat with her mysterious smile. "Slytherin" Aeryn raised an eyebrow. He had known it was between Ravenclaw and Slytherin for her. She sat down next to Hermione. Once again he allowed his mind to wander. Then he heard "Potter, Harry" Aeryn put on a nervous face and walked up to the hat. 'Hello again' the hat said, 'please lower your shields'

'_You and I both know where I am supposed to be. Just put me there' _Aeryn snapped, impatient to get off the chair.

"Slytherin" the hat shouted. There was a gasp from the rest of Hogwarts and Aeryn saw that Ron had fallen of his seat. He sighed and walked over to the Slytherin table and sat next to Hermione and Luna.

"I didn't think you were the Slytherin type Harry" she said. He shrugged.

"I forced the hat not to put me here in first year."

"Oh. Me too." The two of them talked until the end of the sorting. Then Dumbledore stood up again.

"And now" he said, "we have a transfer student from the Wallachian School of Magik" The hall started whispering.

"Ene, Traian" Dudley walked up to the hat. It called out "Slytherin." He walked over and sat next to Hermione and began talking to them. Dumbledore then introduced them to the new Defense teacher Dolores Umbridge. The four agreed she looked like a toad. During dinner they were talking when Draco came over.

"You're actually talking to them?" he asked Dudley with a sneer.

"Duh,'' snapped Dudley, "They are my friends"

"You're friends with a mudblood, Potty, Looney Lovegood?"

"Yes, and they are great friends"

Draco snorted "the mudbood is so ugly she…"

"She isn't ugly" Dudley snapped, "Hermione is beautiful and happens to be very nice."

"Whatever"

Aeryn glared at him, forgetting to tone it down. Draco flinched and walked away.

"Thanks for standing up for me" Hermione said, blushing.

"It was nothing" Dudley said blushing as well.

"Well, thanks anyway"

"You're welcome"

Luna smiled at them. Then she turned to Aeryn. "You need to be more Harry-like if you are going to fool anyone" Aeryn's eyes widened a fraction but Luna just smiled again. Soon the feast was over, and they followed the prefect down to the Slytherin common room.


	8. Chapter 8

I don't own anything except Aeryn and Traian

I don't own anything except Aeryn and Traian

The next morning at breakfast Draco avoided them like plague, shooting Aeryn nervous looks. This of course got people talking, and by lunch there were rumors about Harry Potter being a new, up-and-coming, dark lord. Snape was as unberable as ever, but he stopped taking points off of them. However, that meant more points off for Ron. Dudley, for his part, didn't understand how they had gotten through the past five years. He thought most of the people were rather bigoted, but he acted his part well. Aeryn had a very hard time keeping people from being even more suspicious, and he had to get past his ingrained holier-than-thou attitude around his classmates. However bad these things may have been, they were nothing compared to the disaster that was Umbridge's "defense" class. They had to learn everything from the book, because they "wouldn't need to use it anytime soon". She, like the rest of the ministry, didn't believe that Voldemort was back. Aeryn, able to keep his cool well, didn't react to her taunts. Instead of divination, they took a lesser known class called Philosophy. Just because they could. It seemed very interesting, and the theacher made it interactive. The one thing that worried Aery, however, was that they would be doing reincarnation, and remembering your last life. The life he was still living. Dudley told him not to worry, he could fake it or something, but he was afraid of being found out. Finally it was the weekend. Dudley and Hermione were still a little awkward around each other, and they blushed a lot. However, they all sat together around the lake. Luna was playing with the giant squid, and Aeryn was happy she was having fun. He actually thought it was cute. He, Hermione, and Dudley were discussing their new philosophy class.

"I can't wait untill the reincarnation unit" Hermione said happily. "I wonder who I was."

Dudley shrugged, "probably someone who came up with an invention that changed the world."

"Mummy said I was going to be a princess in my last life" Luna said with a giggle and a sad sigh, "except something happened to my betrothed to be."

"Betrothed to be?" Dudley asked.

"Well, we hadn't met yet, and it wasn't an arranged marriage. But mummy knew the soul mates of everyone throughout history."

"How did she know who you were?" Aeryn asked. Luna just shrugged and continued playing with the squid.

"I heard that next week we are going to have a new history teacher"

"Really?" Hermione was excited. "Do you think we will learn about Dracula?"

"You really like that historical figure don't you" Dudley laughed.

"He was really interesting, even if he was a tyrant and had a few problems. That really makes him more interesting"

Aeryn laughed "Wasn't he a muggle?"

"NO" said Dudley and Hermione at the same time. "He was a wizard, so was his wife"

"Ah. So probably" Aeryn smiled slightly. Dudley smiled at him, indicating he was putting up a good front.

"I wonder who the new teacher is"


	9. Chapter 9

I don't own anything except Aeryn and Traian

Sorry I haven't updated in so long. I've had terrible writers block, and now I'm in college. I will update again soon, hopefully, but not until Winter Break because finals are coming up, which means lots of papers.

Once again, I'm really, really sorry it took me so long!

Aeryn couldn't control his emotions when he walked into History of Magik. His eyes widened and his mouth gaped slightly. '_Mum! What are you doing here?' _His mother smiled.

'_I'm here to teach history.' _Aeryn realized that his friends were staring at him and closed his eyes briefly. Hermione raised her eyebrow.

"Why are you so surprised at who the teacher is?"

"I met her this summer at a store. I thought she was a muggle." Aeryn lied easily.

"She's an awesome teacher," Dudley said, switching subjects.

"How do you know, Traian?" Hermione questioned.

"She was one of two teachers at my school. I'm not sure why she's here now though."

"Hello class. My name is Elisabeta Dalca. I am here to teach you history in place of your former professor. I am from Romania, so we will focus more on the history from that region, although I will not leave out England or the other magical countries." The class was quiet, Hermione looked excited and alert, ready to learn. The rest of the class, Aeryn mused, was probably upset that their nap period was gone. Hermione raised her hand in the air.

"Um. Professor Dalca?"

"Yes…?"

"Hermione Granger"

"Yes Miss Granger?"

"I was wondering if we will be learning about Vlad Dracula?" Aeryn snickered. Elisabeta smiled.

"Yes. We will be learning about Dracula. However, there are still a few things we will have to go over first." The class broke out into whispers, many of the muggleborns about how they thought he was a muggle. One brave soul spoke out loud.

"I thought that Dracula was a muggle."

"I thought that Dracula was a myth."

"Are you stupid? Did you never study history as a child?"

"I'm not stupid. It's not as if it's common knowledge."

Aeryn and Dudley snickered as the class began to fight amongst themselves.

"Settle down class!" Elisabeta raised her voice above the din. When the class quieted she continued. "Vlad Dracula was a wizard and so was his wife."

"Is he really a vampire?"

"We'll get to that when we cover the unit. For now please content yourselves with the knowledge that he was real and a wizard. I want you to write me a summary of what you have learned over the past five years as your teacher left no notes." The bell signaled class end. "Please hand them in to me at the beginning of next class." Aeryn told Dudley and Hermione to go ahead and waited for the class to leave.

"_Why didn't you tell me you were coming to teach?"_ He questioned his mother.

"_It was a surprise," _she said with a smile, "_and it worked. It wasn't hard to convince your father not to tell you, but it was more difficult to make sure he didn't drop you hints."_

_ "So that's why he's been so quiet lately." _Aeryn laughed and gave his mother a hug. "_I'm glad you're here. I missed you."_

_ "Your friend is very interested in your father."_

_ "She's interested in everything, but yes she is. She thinks he's interesting and that his issues make him even more so." _His mother smiled.

"_I'm sure she'll enjoy the lesson. Now get to your next class, I'm sure your friends are waiting."_

_ "Yeah. Bye, Mom!"_

_ "Good bye, Aeryn."_


End file.
